


《吻痕》

by Louisalisation



Category: Ouroboros (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisalisation/pseuds/Louisalisation
Summary: 假如他们没有死，也没有坐牢





	《吻痕》

**【段龙】《吻痕》**

 

*

一天中不同的时段，给人留下的印象也不同。譬如早晨总是预示着什么，内心翻动着毛茸茸的预感，愿不愿意起床，视预感的好坏而定；天黑之后，血液容易沸腾，大脑容易兴奋，开始出现无所不能的幻觉，此时，人经常做出鲁莽的决定，天亮了又感到后悔。

午后则是安逸而慵懒的时辰，适合吃些点心，做些不需动脑子的娱乐，或者陷入沉沉的、胶着的睡眠。天气好的话，这个时段的阳光正逐渐往硬邦邦的金色里染进一些晚霞的粉色，如同一道呆滞直愣的目光刚开始向含情脉脉的凝视转变。

正是这样的阳光从窗帘的缝隙落到两具交叠的肉体上，形成一条细长蜿蜒的光带。看起来它似乎在皮肤上滑动，但其实挪动的是人。

光线从肉体表面漫射到墙壁上，让房间里笼罩了一层暖洋洋的颜色。

这只是公寓众多房间中的一间卧室，床上正在交合的两人只是众多选择此时做爱的众多人类中的两个，而他们选择的也只是众多常见体位中的侧入。段野龙哉从后面揽住龙崎郁夫，和他的一只手交握，指腹和指缝都在冒汗。

段野的另一只手滑到龙崎脑袋下头，让他转向自己，以便和他接吻。呢喃和喘息混到一块，在唇齿间交替。这样做并不是为了让脑子恢复清醒，而把它搅得更浑了。龙崎的小腿缠上他的，贴合的皮肤出了一层薄汗，但谁也不想分开。

没多久，龙崎把头埋回床单里。他的身体想要远离使其越来越敏感的刺激，但是段野跟着他附就过来，在中途更严密地压制住他的腰，令他半趴着、支支吾吾地迎来了高潮和洒在他体内的种子。

段野把额头抵在龙崎的颈后，汗水交汇在一起，混着发尾温暖的洗发水味，发出一种童年的气息。恍惚间，他记起小时候午睡时闻到过的，龙崎脑后温暖的皮肤、头发的香气和汗水混杂的味道。那时候，世界还表现出具有欺骗性的、明媚一面，现在，这一面又重新在他们眼中展现出来，好像以前被折叠了似的。

他们渐渐从恍惚中回过神，房间里闪烁的浮光转而变得黯淡。嘴巴发干，想要喝水，但谁也不动。喝水可以迟一些再说。身体连接的部分还没有分开，小腿也还是在出汗。

听着交叠的呼吸声，不安的心脏慢慢平静了。大概是因为不久前刚经历过类似的状态，刚才的高潮让两颗并不特别智慧的脑袋都回想起死亡——包括具体的、发生在某个个体身上的进程，也包括普遍的那个概念。尽管不能直接读懂另一颗脑袋里的思想，他们却能从克制的呼吸声，以及身体小心翼翼的突然挪动，判断出对方和自己想到一块去了。

即使没有说话，他们也达成了不提此事的共识。段野调整了一下姿势，好更自然地蹭着龙崎柔软的头发。后者若有所思地拨弄着段野的手指，引导它掠过自己湿漉漉的额头、湿漉漉的眼眶和发干的嘴唇。

段野的手比龙崎的要稍大一些，身材也比他更高一些，从小到大，这一点从没改变。段野总是先一步，他从来没跟上过。

那只手从龙崎的掌控中离开了，在他身体上漫无目的地逡巡。他长长地舒了一口气，脸颊蹭了蹭垫在脑袋下头的段野的手臂。手指在龙崎肋骨下方打转，逗得他轻轻笑。

但是段野的动作在肚脐附近停止了。他用拇指关节来回摩挲一小块光滑凸起的皮肤。这一处的皮肤曾经被一颗高速旋转的子弹撕裂，向内凹陷，被血液浸染得发皱，最后用医疗针线缝合。无论是在睡眠中、进食中、还是假装若无其事的时候，断裂的组织都没有停止接合的工作，细胞生长，覆盖了暴露的肌肉，甚至超出原有的高度，形成一道蜘蛛似的疤痕。一道疤痕需要成倍于愈合的时间来淡去，很多情况下，还没等到它真正淡去，生命就先消逝了。

它即将陪伴龙崎度过接下来的人生，并且在他的人生结束之后继续留在原位。这个认知让段野拇指关节的触感突然敏锐起来。从那一处光滑的皮肤开始，怀中温暖躯体逐渐变得完整、稳定，像是从虚空中突然落下一层以前未能察觉的意义，增加了龙崎郁夫存在于此的实感。

等待伤疤淡去的人生，仿佛也从这一刻起正式开始了。

察觉到段野的动作，龙崎微微抬起头，好让对方把手臂抽出来。下身也分开了，穴口滑腻腻的，可他躺平了，瘫在床上。清洁可以迟一些再说。

他知道段野有点洁癖，便以为那人又要催促他去洗澡。然而段野坐起身，就着朦胧的光线，埋头打量起他腹部的伤痕。血液冲上龙崎的脸颊，让他出了一层汗。他们已经很久没有为对方所受的伤害而感到后怕了，既然没能致命，那就没什么感慨的。眼下，段野散乱的头发尖掠过龙崎胃部的皮肤，痒得他的肌肉微微抽搐。他动了动手臂，刚要去拨开段野的头发，就看见他把头靠在自己的腹部，嘴唇敷贴在那片不齐整的皮肤上。

龙崎抽了口气，身体差点弹起来。他忍着痒，任由段野先是轻抿，继而微张开嘴吮吸，并用舌尖舔舐伤痕上的新肉。他的动作具有仪式的意义。和人们交握双手进行祈祷或者感谢恩典是一个道理。对他来说，或许是在感谢这道丑恶的痕迹没有带走他的家人。

在龙崎眼中，此刻的段野却像一个见到什么新鲜事物都要放到嘴边尝尝的小孩子，于是不禁歪着头，抚弄起他的额发，这好像他第一次注意到段野的头发摸起来特别舒服。

很快，那吮吸的方式就不再是“小孩子看见新鲜事物”的水平，舌苔粗糙的触感激起一阵阵麻痒，蹿到鼠蹊附近。龙崎认命地闭上眼哼哼起来，两腿的膝盖也忍不住相互摩擦。他听得出段野的呼吸也粗重了。随着灼热的气息向肋下、心口和锁骨移动，他不自觉地仰起头，把身体迎送上去，直到对方的吐息落到他微张的唇边。

即使闭着眼，龙崎也知道该怎样将手臂绕到段野背后，把他抱个满怀。他不仅不推开段野，甚至会稍微收紧怀抱，好让他把身体完全靠在自己身上。那重量把他压进床单，令他有点喘不过气，但这正是他需要的。

身体休息了一阵之后，重新涌起欲望的浪潮。龙崎迷迷糊糊地想，还好没有急着洗澡。再一次被进入的时候，他含住段野的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻碾着，像在鼓励对方。

他们原以为永远不会出现的阳光，已经在氤氲的房间里凝固了，仿佛它的灿烂将永驻此地，驱散过往的阴霾。

 

END


End file.
